


19/19

by indierection (amandamoraisa)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 yro harry, 19 yro louis, AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fingering, Fluff, Footballer!Louis, Indie!Harry, M/M, Same Age, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Louis, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandamoraisa/pseuds/indierection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Harry meets nineteen year old Louis. He was always fascinated by tiny things, but Louis is for sure the one that he wants the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19/19

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a mix and you can [listen to it here](http://8tracks.com/amandamoraisa/19-19) ;)

It’s a Wednesday afternoon, summer is ceasing steadily as August rolls out and he has nothing to do. The reminiscent heat makes the air and his plaid shirt damp. His head is still hammering from last night’s party but he couldn’t bear being inside. So, that’s basically how he finds himself in the local football pitch, right on the corner of the block his flat is in.

Harry doesn’t know why the fuck he is there, when Sports figure almost last in his List of Interests, right before Pussy. Anyhow, he watches the teenagers kicking the ball from afar, their hairs blowing in the wind, some bare chests going up and down as they run out of breath. He is midthought considering grab a coffee or maybe ring Zayn when something catches his attention.

First there is a shout, high and girlish, followed by a loud and obnoxious laugh that echoes through the entire field and then Harry sees. He is a pixie.

 

He's smiling and his face is scrunched, squared teeth shinning white and eyes almost closed, puffy and cute. Even from where he is, Harry just knows that his face is something that Michelangelo would paint in cherubs in some Roman chapel, with perfect cheekbones and a gracious royal nose. His brown caramel hair has a now more than dated JB bowl cut. It’s Zooey Deschanel adorkable.

When Harry approaches the fences surrounding the pitch, dragged by tan skin glistening in sweat and the sweet smell of fresh cut out grass, he realizes. The boy is tiny. Not just short, as in shorter than him. He is... small. Small feet moving fast on the ground, small hands waving in the air asking for a pass, small muscular legs escaping from his shorts. It’s just endearing and enticing and Harry wants. He needs and claims for the boy.

It takes twenty minutes till the match is over and Harry would had die of boredom if it wasn’t for Tiny Player– that’s how he decides to call him in his head; an Elton John reference, as if he isn’t gay enough.

The boys start to leave the field and they pass through looking amused at Harry hipster dislocated figure. Tiny Player takes off his shirt and flaunts bony outrageously immoral collarbones and a small tuft of hair trailing from his chest down his tummy and into the waistband. Harry is blatantly staring, probably even drooling a little, so he is caught out of guard when Tiny Player asks:

“Are you lost or something, mate?”

“What?” he asks back, now noticing the boy sweaty flushed face very close to his. Harry is glad he has his Raybans on, which might had covered up his obvious intent look.

 “I mean, you don’t look like you belong here” Tiny Player goes on. “Don’t want to offend you and nothing, but we don’t see... indie types, or hipsters, or whatever you call yourselves, here all the time.”

“Not taken. I was just watching you play.” Harry bends on the fence and rests his chin on his hands. Tiny Player looks slightly self-conscious and Harry thinks he is damn cute. He wonders how his high pitch voice sounds when he is whimpering under a guy.

“Oh, so you’re keen to football? Our team is really...”

“I’m keen to footballers” Harry states letting a smile spread in his face like butter on a hot toast.

“Oh” Tiny Player exclaims arching his curvy eyebrows and then he is mute. Harry laughs because he wants to cuddle him until the end of the days.

“I’m just messing, man. Relax. I don’t bite...”

“That’s reassuring” is the cheeky answer. Harry can’t help himself because they are bantering, aren’t they? So he replays:

“...unless you want it, of course.” There is only one thing that turns him on more than tiny football players and that’s banter.

“Louis!” one of the players shouts from where they are changing and drinking water. “Are you coming? We are going to the chipper and...”

“Nah, I think I’m going home. Dinner’s waiting.”

“Lucky bastard! See ya Sunday.”

“Bye, sweetcheeks!” he shouts playfully and Harry almost loses it when Tiny Player, Louis, talks to him again, still smiling. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Harry. So, how old are you?”

“Er... may I ask you why do you wanna know?”

“Just curious” Harry tries to shrug it off. There is a silence when they look at each other and he can notice Louis studying his face. “Anyway, do you fancy a coffee? On me.”

“I just said I was heading home for dinner” he says with a muffled voice, putting his shirt back on.  “And why would you want to hang with me?”

“Why not?”

“Ok, why would _I_ want to hang with you?”

“Ouch!” Harry says laughing, loving every second of it. “Because I’m cute?”

It’s Louis turn to giggle, “I’m sorry, but you’re far from cute and you know.”

“Ok, then because _you_ are cute.”

“Do you always go to local pitches to harass underage fellows?”

“Are you underage?” Harry asks feeling his stomach sink in defeat.

“Nah, I’m nineteen” Louis replies patting Harry's shoulder. Harry almost gasps because Louis needs to reach really high to touch him and isn’t it the sweetest? He wants Louis to tiptoe and kiss him. “So... are you going to pay? Really? Cause I can’t really refuse a free cup of tea.”

“Great! I know this place where they have fair trade coffee and...”

“Oh, I love this brand!” Louis says putting his hoodie and looking more huggable than ever.

“Er, right. Let’s go?”

-

The coffee shop is also pretty close to Harry’s flat so they walk five minutes there. On their way, Harry finds out Louis lives nearby too and that he works in Smyth’s selling toys. Louis says he is from Doncaster but moved to Manchester to save money and to go to drama school next year.

He curiously asks Harry about his life and becomes all smug when Harry confesses he is on a band “I knew it! The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew! All these tattoos, plaid and hippie shit...” So he invites himself to one of the concerts, even thought Harry tries to discourage him saying they are not that good.

When they get to the coffee shop Louis opens the door for him in an exaggerated mannerism making both of them chuckle, but then he holds steady Harry small back and Harry almost loses his balance.

Suddenly he thinks is not a good idea to drink coffee because it’s just so hot. Summer is almost gone, day is almost ending, but still he feels warm and lethargic. He spies Louis wrist slightly fold while he look at the pastries menu, the tip of his tongue escaping from pressed tight lips and a lock of hair covering his eye. Harry thinks _Fuck it!_ and orders a coffee anyway.

“This is insane” Louis says for the fourteenth time in ten minutes. “It’s just... insane.”

“Would you stop?” Harry asks actually amused and delighted, trying and failing to stop smiling with fondness.

“I’m in a hipster coffee shop date pretending I’m all adult and...”

“You are an adult, Peter Pan” Harry says sipping his coffee.

“Excuse you! I’m a teen. Nine _teen_ ” he says so mischievously that Harry wants to write songs about him.

“When’s your birthday?”

“Christmas Eve.”

“So you’re older than me. February.”

“You’re nineteen too?!” Louis asks in disbelieve.

“Yup. So... do you want to be an actor or...?”

“Wait!” Louis shouts and people around look at them. “Nineteen? Like... really?”

“Want to see my ID?” Harry jokes, but Louis is already waiting with his hand open and a smirk.

“No, my photo is too embarrassing.”

“Go on, Harry! _Now_ I want to see it. Badly”

“No” Harry says holding the pocket on his trousers where the wallet is in. “No!” he exclaims when Louis stands up and starts to tickle him. T-i-c-k-l-e. “Lou-eh!” he tries, voice cracking midgiggle. “I just... People are staring!” Louis hand is on his, unfurling his fingers, fussing too close to his crouch.

“Then give it to me” Louis pokes his ribs. “Go on...” Louis pokes his abs.

“Ok, ok, ok...” Harry says out of breath, wrapping Louis untamed wrist in the air with his big hand. “Sit down first. God! You’re like... a rascal.”

“Awn, thank you” Louis says glitzy, touching his chest overstated.

“It was not a compliment. Here” Harry says handing his ID.

“How old were you?” Louis asks scanning the plastic card, eyes glistening so blue that Harry wonders how long is going to take till Louis touches him again.

“Sixteen, I think.”

“You _were_ cute, indeed. Not anymore, though. Look at those curls... Why are you hiding them in this hideous bandana?”

“I admit, I’m just too lazy to have my hair cut.”

“Shut up!”

“I am. Erm, so... Louis...” and Harry have to rethink everything he were supposed to say because Louis is now paying full attention to him again, cup hold in the air halfway to his mouth, waiting. “I... Can I have your number?”

“Oh! Of course! Though I still don’t believe we are hanging... Or that we will in the future.”

“That’s silly!”

“Oh, come on! Don’t pretend we are like... the same. We don’t have the same friends, don’t go to the same places, you know?”

“Yes, but still. Who said we can’t be friends?” he asks and Louis arches his eyebrows suggestive at the word friends. “Or whatever” Harry says feeling dumb.

“Yeah, whatever. Hey, can I say it just one more time?” and Louis doesn’t really wait for an answer before stating: “ _This_ is insane.”

-

He pins Louis in the couch and first kiss him. This happens in Harry’s flat, between him telling one of his long and stupid jokes that are not even funny and Louis giggling. He is still softly chuckling when Harry pushes him into the cushions and locks their mouths. Louis nibbles his lower lip, humming lowly and drawing his hands from Harry’s back to his neck. 

Harry is melting over him, feeling the tiny fingertips playing with his hair and Louis delicious mouth in his. Harry can smell his ocean aftershave. There is a tight knot in Harry’s chest. It feels like an anchor is sinking in his stomach and he is for sure hopelessly drowning.

He needs air in his lungs but still he can’t stop kissing. It’s Louis who pecks his lips, breaks the kiss and then looks at him upwards, flapping his long eyelashes. It’s overwhelming. Harry sighs in protest and Louis giggles one more time.

“Don’t get me wrong, this is a nice second date and you cooked a fantastic dinner, but I was wondering how many of your stories I would have to listen till you finally kissed me.”

“Hm, I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be. Don’t, if this is what I get after laughing of them.”

“It is” Harry says, and his voice is so raspy and low that he clears his throat. He can still feel Louis bones under him, his bulky thighs between his own skinny legs and his tiny feet unsettled, dancing against Harry’s ankles.

“I like your lips” Louis says reaching up for them and touching in awe with the tip of his little finger.

“I like your small little ear” Harry says lightly rubbing his lobe.

“Really? That’s foolish... Shut up and kiss me again” Louis demands, pulling Harry by his head, so Harry does.

-

“How many tattoos do you have?” Louis asks after a long session of couch snogging, laying on top of Harry. His head goes up and down in Harry’s chest as he breaths, but Louis still rests there, playing with his necklaces.

“I don’t have a clue” Harry says stroking Louis hair.

“Really? That many?”

“Yeah... do you have any?”

“Nah, I don’t think this is for me. I like in other people, though.” There is a pause in which Harry closes his eyes and just feel the moment, allowing his head to float whenever its want and just letting himself go. Louis can almost hear his heart through his flesh and the thin layer of his black thigh breathtakely hot tank top. He can peak some chest tattoos, swallows and things written and he is tracing one of the birds, feeling the puffy scar that is the tattoo, when he takes the guts to ask: “Can I count them for you?”

Harry doesn’t answer straight away. Because he knows what he is asking, doesn’t he? Of course he wants to fuck Louis. Damn, he never wanted anything more than that since they met a week ago. He couldn’t even think of anything after the day in the coffee shop, like literally. Niall caught him daydreaming more than once and sometimes he couldn’t even pretend he was paying attention to a conversation. And of course he was thinking of Louis and his small and cute everything when wanking on the shower. But... “Do you know what you’re asking?”

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid.”

“I...”

“If you don’t want is ok, I mean, I think I’m already lucky enough with what we had. Let’s be honest...”

“Louis... what?” Harry asks sitting down in shock, because he can’t believe Louis is under appreciating himself. Louis sits by his side, looking smaller than ever.

“That’s what I was saying. Let’s be honest, I’m just a regular guy who likes to play football and with a mediocre job, not a cool singer songwriter who looks like an international supermodel and...”

“Stop that” Harry says with a darker tone in his voice.

“I just know you’re way out of my league but I’m fine with it” Louis keeps saying, gesticulating and shrugging.

“Louis...” Harry says holding both of his disquiet hands between his. “I want you to count my tattoos and I want to sleep with you, ok? I want you, that’s it.”

“Are you sure?” Louis says, and he attempts to say it jokingly but Harry just senses how much he would be hurt if the answer was anything but yes.

“Damn sure” he says smiling with fond and taking off his top. He then has the stupid idea to beg, so he falls in his knees between Louis legs and says: “Please, Louis – what’s your last name?”

“It’s Tomlinson.”

“Please, Louis Tomlinson, would you give me the honour to count my tattoos and maybe, if you’re not too tired after all the hard work, to spend the night with me?”

Louis looks down at him and he is comically pretending to consider the proposal before he answers: “It would be a pleasure, Mr...”

“Styles.”

-

They tried. Of course they did. Louis needs a moment to laugh at the butterfly tattoo but then he says flushed like a little bubble of sunlight: “Hey, I think I get it. Butterflies in your stomach. Nice.”

Then, he keeps asking what they mean while he traces them, sending shivers down to Harry’s spine even when he is just on the arm tattoos. Harry is spread in bed, arms behind his head and Louis' sat in his lap, pretending he can’t feel a semi erection under his bum.

“Is that an Iced Gem?” Louis asks, but Harry is just intensively staring him. Louis feels hot under his gaze, which is crowned with a dirty smirk. “Harry? Earth calling! What’s that Iced Gem?”

“Uhhh... is for my sister Gemma, it’s her nickname.”

“Awn, aren’t you a cutiepie? Ok, seventeen... eighteen... nighteen... Oh, Greek drama masks! Love it” Louis says bending down to kiss Harry sensitive skin. He sighs heavily.

“Don’t lose count, babe” he says, voice low and wrecked.

“Twenty, twenty one, twenty two... Wait! Is this a nipple?” Louis asks laughing out loud again.

“Oh Lord...” Harry grunts, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I have four.”

“Four?! Besides the normal ones?”

“No! Just two extra nipples.”

“ _Just_ two. Just. Ok. Should I keep going?”

“Actually, no” Harry says and with a quick move Louis is under him. “You think you are _so_ cheeky and witty, don’t you?” he asks pining Louis down again. He holds both of Louis wrists above his head using just one hand. The boy fusses under him.

“Yes, I do” Louis says defiant, popping up his nose even when he's clearly in disadvantage.

“Well...” Harry says prolonging the word, letting one finger of his free hand dance in the shell of Louis ear. “Let’s see where all your wit goes when I’m finished with you.”

Louis looks upwards and Harry sees his Adam’s apple bobs up and down, so he needs to kiss Louis there. And collarbones. Damn, he desperately have to outline Louis clavicle with his tongue. So he takes Louis jumper off, letting his hands skim up Louis toned warm torso and when he finally kiss his tanned skin Louis whimper.

He spends a good time letting his tongue trace bones, and nipples, and biting his soft little tummy, making Louis giggle when he sticks his tongue on his bellybutton.

“Harry...” Louis whisper and Harry thinks his name sounds obscene in his mouth. In response, Harry cups his hand over Louis clear hard on. He strokes over his sweatpants and his underpants, going up for a kiss after some time. Louis is lightly panting and he slips his tongue between Harry’s lips, kissing him hard and sliding lustful in his mouth.

When Harry is distracted with his neck, giving him a lovebite, Louis reaches down between their bodies to unzip Harry skinny jeans and even being all aroused and almost out of breath Louis says: “So they _do_ come out? I thought they were painted on your body.”

Harry laughs in his ear, sending even more blood straight to Louis crouch. He kicks the jeans off before saying “Sucker...” and Louis has only one answer for it: “In fact, I am.”

So Harry let him top again, sitting and laying back on the bed’s headstand. Louis smiles when he sees the damp spot of precum in Harry’s briefs and even more wider when he put them down and his dick pops up. “Impressive” he murmurs half jokily, licking the wet tip with a slurp afterwards.

Harry twitches and Louis pushes him back with one hand, the other working on the balls. Louis grabs the base of his cock, putting half of it in his mouth and pumping the other half. Harry emits a strangled noise, watching plumy lips around his shaft, felling all the softness of Louis. He feels like dissolving and exploding like a supernova.

Small. Tiny. Tight. Everything is so overwhelming that Harry just wants to be all over Louis. He licks Harry like a lollipop, looking devilish through his fringe and Harry thinks he won’t handle too much more, because this cute little devil works his mouth like Harry is the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

"Louis, please...” he begs. The other just hums, cock still in his mouth, sucking hard, cheeks hollowing around Harry. “I don’t want to... Fuck, fuck, fuck” he hisses when Louis licks a streak on the underside of his dick. “I don’t want to cum yet” Harry says in just one breath, speaking faster than Louis has ever heard.

“Just one more” Louis says lifting his index finger and sounding too casual for what he is asking, but then he goes down again and the tip of his tongue is running from Harry’s perineum to the red wet tip and Harry is so, so close. Louis let his lips brush one last time, staying there more than Harry can cope and less than he wants.

Harry holds Louis by his chin, so softly that feels like he is afraid that the boy might break, and then he leads him to a kiss, sucking Louis swollen lips and his on taste. Louis is gridding against him, so needy and adorable and with too much clothes on. “Why do you still have your trousers on? Take it off, I want you to fuck me.”

“Ok” is all that Louis says and he sheepishly strips. Harry watches as Louis jumps on bed and he wants him forever. He knows he will still want more and more of Louis even after this. Maybe even _while_ Louis is pounding into him.

“You are so hot, I just want you so bad” he says snuggling Louis under the duvets, whispering in his ear sweet nothings while masturbating him. “You have the most perfect face I’ve ever seen and I need you inside of me. I know this sounds wrong, but I just wish you were all mine, I feel like protecting you from everything and just cuddling you in. You’re so tiny and precious. Can I keep you for me?”

“I... Harry” it's only what Louis can say, because he is a whimpering mess and he can’t even keep his eyelids open. Which is good, because he knows he will be lost if he stares into Harry piercing green eyes. He would fall, hard and he just can’t let himself be carried away, as flattering as Harry sounds.

“You give killers blow jobs. And kisses. I think I’ll kiss you again, may I?” Harry asks gently and earnest, still stroking him lazily. Louis only nods and he feels Harry shuffling in the mattress and then his mouth is on Louis’ and everything feels hazy and right.

Louis whines when Harry breaks the kiss to get lube and a condom in the nightstand, but then he is back with the biggest smile and lying down so Louis can prepare him.

“Promise you won’t hurt me?” Harry asks.

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry” Louis says unrolling the condom in his length and then bending down for a peck. Harry grabs the back of Louis' neck when he tries to pull away and looking straight into his soul, he murmurs:

“I don’t mean tonight.”

“I... I wouldn’t dare. Ever” and the answer seems to please Harry, because he relaxes again, closing his eyes and waiting. Louis heavy sighs before touching Harry with the tip of his index finger. Harry spread his legs even more, welcoming him, and Louis sinks in. Two fingers inside and Harry is moaning.

Louis watches in awe Harry's cock twitching when he scissors his fingers and in a raspy voice Harry asks: “Suck me again?” Louis tries to coordinate his head bobbing with his fingers moving, his own dick leaking in his belly. “Hm, yes... deeper Louis. Deeper” and Louis fingers him even further, feeling Harry throbbing in his mouth. “Fuck me, please. Now. Just... urgh.”

While he is positioning between Harry’s never-ending legs, his dick is lightly brushing against the other's entrance, Louis tries to focus on everything he's feeling because he's pretty sure he won’t experience something this amazing again. Harry is a hot mess, panting with red parted lips and dishevelled hair. Louis thinks that he didn’t say, but he also wants Harry so much; obscenely, violently and selfishly. “Please, Louis.”

So he deepens himself, feeling Harry all around him, warm and tight. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist looking powerfully into his eyes, biting on his lower lip hard. Louis starts to move and he can sense Harry warm breath in his ear.

When Louis starts to thrust, hitting right on his sensitive spot, Harry is moaning and his hands are travelling from Louis arse to his shoulder blades, massive and sturdy. Louis’ pace becomes even more fast as he joins Harry, moaning loud too. “You are so... Fuck... Yes, Louis... I...” Harry tries, words escaping from his mouth in inaudible mumbles.

Harry feels the orgasm building up, shivers running up from his toes to his crouch as he touches himself, watching Louis working his way inside of his. His lips are parted and he looks concentrated, steadily pushing in and out, closing his yes every time he sinks all the way inside Harry. “I can’t... I...” Harry stutters.

“Stay with me” Louis says replacing Harry’s hand and stroking him in the same pace as he pounders. “Cum... together.” And Harry arches his back from bed, grabbing Louis by the neck one more time. He is so tired and alight that he can only rest his forehead on Louis’. Their noses are brushing against each other and Louis thumb is on the tip of Harry’s dick. With one last thrust he whispers “Now” and Harry is shooting his load between them. Louis trembles in Harry’s arms, cumming inside of him with a deep moan and holding so tight onto Harry's shoulder that his nails sink into his flesh.

-

It’s a crispy Autumn morning and Harry is lazily spread in bed. The wind makes a nasty sound against the windows and he can’t sleep. He can hear Louis cluttering in the kitchen and he sighs and smiles in amusement because it’s not even possible that a person can make this much of a mess for two cups of tea. Harry gets up and walks to the small kitchen of his flat. He is about to make some random and dumb remark but he is stuck by his sight.

Harry stares from the doorstep Louis dancing around, Kings of Convenience playing on Harry’s iPod dock. He has an oversized jumper on that Harry is positively sure is stole from him because is not even possible that Louis owns a jumper this big. Harry can barely see his hands and the fabric hangs halfway through his thighs.

Louis casually licks the sleeve when he brushes it against cream on the counter. Then, he sings a verse of the music and stirs two mugs of steamy tea, sipping a third one afterwards. The microwave dings and he spins around, taking out a plate of croissants. It’s just then that Harry notices he is wearing his glasses, those that make him look stunningly pretty. He scratches his back, reaching right between his shoulder blades and the jumper raises enough so Harry can see he has nothing underneath it. That’s enough for him to cope.

“Nice bum” Harry greets hugging his boyfriend from behind. Louis swirls inside Harry’s embrace and he smiles before getting on his tip toes to kiss Harry. They keep kissing while the tea gets cold, tongues twisting around each other and lips getting swollen. They are so into it that Harry feels Louis knees getting weak, so he props him up against the fridge. “Hm, you’re so snugly” Harry whispers biting Louis left lobe.

“It’s your jumper. Your clothes smell so good.”

“I told you you should use fabric softener” Harry says cuddling him even tighter.

“It’s all a big corporation conspiracy that wants us to spend money in useless things that...” he rambles distracted, playing with one of Harry’s necklaces.

“Were you bringing me breakfast in bed?” he asks interrupting Louis reverie and sneaking a croissant.

“Yes” he says pushing Harry to drink some more of his tea. “But I don’t know if you deserve it anymore, little thief.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. No more Harry for you, then” he says coming closer again, cornering Louis between the counter and his body. Harry stares at him downwards and Louis has both of his hands covered by the woollen sleeves over his mouth, eyes glistening mischievously. He looks tiny and endearing but Harry can hear the gears in his mind working on a sharp witty answer, so Harry quickly adds: “You are such a puppy” and takes him into another kiss. And Louis has nothing to say after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hm, well, this is the first smut I write in this fandom and I'm slightly creeped out about writing sex envolving real life people so let me know what you think :)
> 
> also, i'm crazy about music and this fanfic has a mixtape on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/amandamoraisa/19-19


End file.
